Watching
by LazyPuppy
Summary: He went exploring one day, and found a mysterious she-cat. From that day, he watched her everyday. One day he got tired of watching.Hawkfrost/OC. One-shot


Watching

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Hawkfrost couldn't believe that he was doing this again. He swore to himself that he wouldn't watch her anymore. But like every other time he swore that to himself, his urge to watch her got the best of him and his own promise was forgotten.

He couldn't understand how she was doing this to him, and she didn't even know what she was doing to him. Hell, she didn't even know who he was!

He watched her every move. She was so graceful, more graceful than any other cat he had ever seen. Her snow white fur glowed under the bright sunlight, making it seem that it was a sleek silver. He watched as she lowered her head and drank the water that was in the lake.

He had been exploring one day and stumbled onto a waterfall that lapsed into a lake. It was a peaceful scene and then he saw her. She had been drinking some water and he instantly felt attracted to her from the moment that he saw her. Her snow white fur, her icy ocean blue stormy grey eyes, the scar on her right eye, the three parallel scars on the back of her left ear, he could memorize all of her features by heart.

That was how hard he had it for her, or how obsessed he was with her. He watched every day, trying to build up the courage to talk to her. She wasn't part of any of the clans, so who was she? He wanted to know so badly. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a splash.

He looked towards the lake and saw that she was swimming? He never knew she could swim. Even in water she was graceful. He was mesmerized by her. He wanted so badly to go and touch her fur, to smell her, to do things to her that he had fantasized about. Just thinking about those thoughts sent a chill through his body.

When he looked back at the lake, she was back on land. She shook the droplets of water out of her fur and even when she was soaking wet, Hawkfrost still thought she was beautiful. He noticed that it was getting dark and knew that she would be leaving soon. He sighed in disappointment.

Soon she left, and then he silently left. His thoughts still dwelled on the mysterious she-cat. He slipped into his den quietly without being noticed. He curled up and swore to himself that tomorrow he was going to not just watch, but do what he had dreamt of doing to her every since he saw her.

Mate with her.

**Next Day:**

Just like usual, Hawkfrost left and trotted over to the waterfall. She was already there, she seemed to be stretching and he wanted to be behind her at the moment. He shook his head at the thoughts that were running around in his head. He crouched down lowly to the ground and scurried to where he was about ten feet away from where she was standing. Hawkfrost couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he ran a tongue over his lips.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he pounced out of his hiding spot and jumped onto her back. She mewed in surprise, and turned her head to look at him. Once she saw him, she purred at him invitingly. He mewed in confusion but wasted no time. His fur brushed against her soft fur, his paws on her shoulders, both their mews were breathless and lustful.

His body moving against hers, a couple moments ago they were individuals, and at the moment, they were one. Moments later, he shuddered and fell on top of her. Both breathed heavily, and were flushed from their activity. They cuddled closely together, it was getting chilly and they were trying to conserve heat.

Hawkfrost looked up at the sky, and hadn't realized that it was slowly getting dark. It was morning when he was done this. He hadn't realized that so much time had passed. He looked at the body that was pressed up against him, and smirked. She had been so willing, she was amazing, he wanted her. He desired her. Moments later she stirred.

Her blue grey eyes met his, and for a moment they felt a connection. "Took you long enough", her soft melodious voice had a hint of amusement in it. She got up and brushed her tail against his muzzle. He looked at her, and finally asked. "Who are you?"

She stopped and turned her head slightly to look at him. "I'm Sierra". Then she turned to leave once more, but was stopped again by him.

"Will I ever see you again?", something about her made him feel…needy. He wanted her, she made him feel things no other she-cat had ever made him feel. He was used to feeling a bit...dominant, not like this.

Without looking at him, she answered. "Yes."

* * *

End.

Review?

I got bored and thought of this. xD


End file.
